Every Sunset
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: Roxas is finally out of Radiant Garden and is enjoying every minute of it. But then he meets Axel, and things change. Axel is considered bad news by everyone on his new campus, but Roxas is falling for the bad boy. M for later chapters, AkuRoku.


I was so excited, I was bouncing in my seat. Today was my first day of University, and the fact that I was finally leaving Radiant Garden made me overjoyed. The weather seemed to benefit my mood, the sun shining beautifully, and not a single cloud in the sky. It was probably going to be one of the last nice days of summer, as fall was rapidly approaching.

I rolled down my window and leaned back in my seat, letting the wind mess up my golden blonde hair.

"You know, Roxas, I'm really going to miss you! Why do you have to go so far away from me?" my mother pouted lightly from the driver's seat. I was sad to leave my mother. She was exactly like me, personality wise, and I loved her to death. I also thought she was very beautiful.

Her hair was dark brown and hung all the way to her waist. It framed a pretty face, where dark, chocolate-brown eyes were. Perfectly shaped eyebrows rested above them, and a little button nose below. Right now, her mouth was twisted in a pout.

"Aw, mom, I'll miss you too! But you know how much I dislike Radiant Garden." I said, opening my eyes and turning to look at her.

If I got my personality from my mother, than I definitely got my looks from my father. We both had golden blonde hair, my father's even more spikier than mine. We both had cerulean-coloured, wide eyes, that always looked a little bit too innocent, and a smile that lit up our entire face. Unlike me however, my father didn't smile as much.

Both my parents were tall, but somehow, I ended up being short. I was a little ticked about that, but I never had let anyone tease me about it. I may be short, but I was tough.

"Yes I know honey." my mother spoke quietly, "just make sure that you come visit often. Oh, and make sure that if you get a boyfriend, you bring him home so I can meet him!" she laughed lightly to herself, lips turning up in a smile as she peered at me from the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her.

"Sure, sure mom." I said, heartily, smirking.

When I had told my parents I was gay, they hadn't even batted an eye, instead making jokes about how I could always adopt. My parents were cool that way.

"Oh Roxas, we're here!" cried my mother excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. I perked up in my seat instantly, peering out the front window.

What met my eyes awed me. This University was _huge. I felt fear, awe and excitement claw at me all at once._

"_It sure is big," my mom said quietly as she leaned forward to get a better look._

"_Yeah." I breathed, a huge smile lighting up my face as I took it all in. Man, was I excited!_

_We drove around campus until we found a building marked 'Main Office'. My mom pulled into the parking lot, and we both got out slowly, stretching our cramped muscles._

_I had to stop myself from running as we made our way towards the building. When I opened the door, a blast of cool air washed over me, and I shivered, goose-bumps appearing on my arms._

"_Brr." I hear my mom whisper faintly. We walked up to the lady at the front desk._

_She was really pretty, I thought. She looked very nice and friendly too._

_Her hair was in pig-tails, a pink bow resting by each one. She had on a frilly pink dress, and was wearing a huge smile._

"_Hello, my name is Aerith. How may I help you?" she asked in a really light voice. Girly, I thought._

"_Yes, my name is Tifa Strife, and this is my son Roxas. He starts today." my mother replied kindly, putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_Ah, a new student!" said Aerith excitedly, enthusiasm lighting up her face. She looked down, running her finger along a list. "Ahah! Roxas Strife, dorm number 813, Heartless Building."_

_What an odd name for a dorm building, I thought to myself. I shrugged it off as Aerith handed me a huge envelope._

_I almost dropped it in surprise, it was really heavy! The shock must have shown on my face, because Aerith gave a tinkling laugh._

"_That's all the info you need to know about Twilight Town University." she said, "Maps, brochures, you name it!"_

"_Thank you very much." I said politely, shifting my feet._

"_No problem. Classes begin next week. There's several timetables in the envelope, depending on what you decided to major in. What is your major, by the way?" she asked, curiosity evident in her features._

"_Art." I say simply, not wanting to go into detail about all the classes I was taking._

"_I see." said Aerith thoughtfully, before smiling again._

"_Well, I hope you have a god year at TTU!" she grinned, waving for the next people to approach._

"_Thanks!" I reply lightly, turning to walk out the door. My mother wasn't far behind._

_As soon as we got to the car, I opened the envelope and pulled out a map of the campus._

_With me directing my mom around, we got there quickly._

_My mom whistled when she saw the building. It was very tall, and I was very glad that I wasn't scared of heights, being that the room was probably really high up._

"_Well c'mon Rox! We can't sit in here all day! I'll help you move your stuff!" my mother cried, throwing open her door in excitement. I did the same, rushing to the trunk of the car to grab my many boxes._

_With my moms arms loaded, I sent her to the door while I piled boxes into my own arms. You know what they say, A lazy man carries as much as he can in one load so that he doesn't have to make as many trips._

_So true, I thought, as I struggled to see in front of me. My stuff was really heavy, and I felt as though I was gonna drop it._

_Somehow, I managed to make it up to my mother, only to groan in frustration. The door was locked, and the key-card we needed was probably in the envelope, in the car. I cursed silently, preparing to set the boxes down so I could go get the key._

"_Here, let me open it for you!" A voice offered. I mentally danced with joy, wanting to shake whoever's hand it was that just saved me from making another trip._

"_Thanks." I grunted, shifting the boxes in my hands, trying to find a better grip. Suddenly, my load was lightened as the stranger grabbed a couple boxes from the top, allowing me to see again._

_My eyes met chocolate brown ones, then travelled upwards to see crazy, blonde, sandy hair._

_Together, all three of us made our way to the elevator. I pushed button number eight with my nose, making the stranger, and my mother, laugh in unison._

"_What room number are you?" asked the stranger, shifting his weight to one leg._

"_Number 813" I replied lightly, looking at the outfit the guy was wearing._

_Cargo pants that went down to his calves, and a light blue vest over a black shirt._

"_Really?" he asked excitedly, "that's my dorm too!" he exclaimed as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened._

"_Awesome!" I replied enthusiastically, smiling at the stranger._

_We walked down the hallway until we came to 813._

_The stranger used his key card again, waiting until the light flashed green until turning the handle and walking in._

_There was a hallway, which led to a small living room. There was a comfy looking couch, a coffee-table, and a TV all sitting there. A box of DVD's sat right by the TV, and a DVD player beside that._

_The living room branched out into a small kitchen, complete with a fridge, stove, oven, and microwave._

_Along the hallway were three doors. One for the bathroom I presumed, and the other two must be the bedrooms._

"_You can dump your stuff in this room." the guy said, opening up the door that was closest to the living room and kitchen. "I already my stuff in the other one."_

"_Okay," I replied, dropping the on the floor. It felt good to have them out of my hands. My mom and the other guy did the same._

"_I'm Hayner." said the guy, holding out his hand. I took it and gave it a shake before replying._

"_Roxas, nice to meet you Hayner." I said politely, smiling at him._

"_Nice to meet you too." he replied before turning to my mother._

"_Nice to meet you, ma'am." he said respectfully, smiling._

"_Nice to meet you too, Hayner." she giggled lightly, shaking his hand, "but the rest of those boxes won't haul themselves!" she exclaimed loudly, still chuckling a bit._

_With Hayner helping out, it wasn't long before we were all done, and I was down saying goodbye to my mom._

"_I'm gonna miss you mom," I said sadly, giving her a huge hug. She squeezed me tightly, making it really hard to breathe._

"_Oh Roxas, my baby has grown up!" she sniffed, "I remember when you were still in diapers! I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried unhappily._

_I felt my heart breaking. I really did love my mother._

"_I know mom, but I'll call you lot's," I reassured her._

"_Okay, Roxas." she pulled away from me, "here, I want you to have this," she said, putting munny into my hand. I counted 20 000 munny. Wow._

"_Thanks mom," I smile at her, knowing it was useless to try and give it back. My mother was as stubborn as I was._

"_You're welcome, sweetie." she replied, grinning at me. She opened her car door and got in, rolling down the window._

"_Love you, Roxas!" she called, giving me a wave._

"_Love you too, Ma!" I replied, smiling and waving as she drove away._

_I raced back up to my dorm room so I could unpack everything and check my schedules. _

_I was out of Radiant Garden, university started next week, and I already made a new friend. This year was gonna be great!_

_A.N- Hey you guys! I've had this first chapter of this story written down forever, (like last September) and I thought I was put it up on here. Lemme know if you want me to keep writing it, I already have the second chapter writing out! =D Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and can you guess who Roxas' dad is? Cmon, I made it easy =)_


End file.
